Fiat voluntas Dei
by Aeringue
Summary: "Le prêtre lui avait parlé d'une jeune fille aux pieds assassins, d'un épéiste digne des contes de chevaliers légendaires, d'une dompteuse, d'un homme aux cheveux de sang, de tant d'autres mais surtout d'un habile garçon qui avait à peine son âge et maitrisait déjà un maillet magique. Il le pouvait aussi, non ? Il le savait, il était fait pour ça. Il était destiné à cela."
1. Chapter 1

Après une discussion avec **Jun-Fuu**, sur son idée de mettre en scène une traqueuse, j'ai eut envie de donner ma vision de cette facette inexploitée du manga, de montrer qui ils sont, comment ils vivent, ce qui les motivent, ce qu'ils pensent en utilisant un traqueur, tout simplement.

L'idée de départ est donc de **Jun-Fuu **mais Philips Cameron et le scénario m'appartiennent.

L'oeuvre, la Congrégation de l'Ombre, ses exorcistes et ce jusqu'à même chaque pierre du réfectoire appartiennent à Hoshino (pour le plus grand malheur des auteurs de fanfiction)

Je me lance avec cette fic dans la fanfiction, espérons que cela passera bien !

* * *

Philips plissa ses yeux, les relevant péniblement vers la haute tour.

Après l'escalade du pic abrupte sur lequel il se trouvait maintenant, il était totalement épuisé, ses cheveux sales tombaient en un paquet brun sur ses épaules, son sac semblait peser le poids d'un âne mort et son propre corps n'était plus qu'un morceau de viande que son squelette et ses muscles affaiblis soutenaient avec peine.

La plaie béante qu'un akuma avait laissée sur sa jambe saignait encore, enroulé dans un morceau de sa chemise mais il était persuadé qu'elle allait se cicatriser sans aide. Le monstre avait renversé le chariot sur lequel il reposait, caché entre les ballots de transports, somnolent, avait dévoré le conducteur et projeté la charrette dans une pente. Philips avait été alors blessé par un morceau de bois pointu comme une cote brisé qui s'était enfoncée dans sa cuisse.

La bête s'était approchée, l'avait reniflé, atroce mélange d'une souris et d'un chat en peluche, joint d'éléments métalliques. Il s'était reculé, le cœur battant à tout rompre, serrant de toutes ses forces son petit poignard artisanal, cherchant où il devait le planter pour tuer cette bête du diable. Il se signa, priant entre ses lèvres tremblantes pour faire fuir le monstre qui, comme fasciné, le regardait avec amusement, grand comme une maison.

Puis, un gémissement avait attiré son attention et la chose était repartie avec un ricanement mauvais.

Philips s'était réfugié dans le village voisin et avait vu le poison des akumas œuvrer sur les hommes et femmes alors qu'il regardait les monstres faire, impuissant.

Mais maintenant qu'il était arrivé à son but, jamais plus ces périodes de faiblesses ne se reproduiraient. Jamais.

Il soupira soudain de soulagement alors que le soleil s'enfonçait derrière les montagnes qui entouraient son objectif, enflammant la forêt qui les couvrait avec tant d'intensité qu'il fallut quelques minutes au jeune homme pour recouvrir la vue.

Sa figure sale, où une barbe brune colonisait ses joues, se fendit d'un sourire joyeux et il bougea ses jambes avec une difficulté immense, reprenant sa marche. La boue avait séché autour du cuir de ses bottes et il se craquela avec un bruit sec quand le garçon plia ses genoux, cela le fit rire un peu.

Il voyageait depuis des jours après avoir quitté son petit village, à cheval, en charrette, en train, en calèche, en voiture, tout ce qui se mouvait plus vite que ses maigres jambes, avait traversé l'Angleterre en regardant avec fascination les paysages se déplier autour de lui, découvrant le monde, son pays, pour la première fois. Sa famille étant assez sédentaire, l'univers se résumait jusqu'à là à sa maison, l'église, les champs et les quelques ruelles de son village.

Voir s'ouvrir devant ses yeux, une terre infinie de récoltes encore verte, poussant lentement, fleurs écloses pour le printemps frais mais doux, ces villes, ces gens par centaines, milliers, peut être même des millions, les marchés immenses, ces parfums, ces cris, cette agitation dans les cités, toutes ces choses l'enivraient et il avait l'impression que la vie lui ouvrait les bras, que la foule se fendait à son passage, que les filles lui souriaient, que les hommes l'enviait, qu'on le regardait, jaloux.

Lui qui allait devenir traqueur !

C'était si incroyable, si inespéré. Il allait aider son Dieu, allait participer à la guerre sainte aux cotés des exorcistes, se battre contre les forces des ténèbres, des enfers, surement des diables sournois, des démons monstrueux, des bêtes immondes contre lesquels il se battrait et vaincrait !

Oui, c'était ça. Et une innocence le trouverait, il deviendrait exorciste, aux cotés de tous ses gens incroyables dont lui parlait son ami, pour Dieu, pour le monde. Les exorcistes, c'était comme des anges, des dieux aux pouvoirs fantastiques qu'il admirait.

Le prêtre de son village lui avait parlé d'une jeune fille qui tuait d'un coup de pied, d'un épéiste incroyable, digne des contes de chevaliers intrépides, d'une dompteuse, d'un homme aux cheveux couleur sang, de tant d'autres mais surtout d'un habile garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de son âge et maitrisait déjà un maillet magique.

Il le pouvait aussi, non ? Il le savait, il était fait pour ça. Il était destiné à cela.

Son ami lui avait dit avant de partir « là bas, tout sera possible, plutôt que de rester dans ta campagne boueuse et morte ». Mais Philips avait eut peur et il lui avait fallu cinq mois pour partir, quitter son cocon et se joindre à cette guerre.

Il se secoua et s'avança entre les barrière de métal aux courbes délicats, entourés d'oiseaux sombres, se demandant s'il n'allait pas tomber sur cette frêle passerelle de pierre qui donnait sur le vide. Il parcourut rapidement le chemin qui serpentait jusqu'à la construction.

Puis, après une dizaine de pas hésitants, le cœur battant à tout rompre à l'idée de ce destin incroyable qui lui tendait les bras, qui n'attendait que lui, il atteignit enfin la congrégation de l'ombre.

oOoOoOo

Il fut un peu déçu.

Après l'examen de la porte, le long couloir aux pierres épaisses et sombres qu'il avait emprunté était vide, seul passaient de temps à autres des golems, sortes de petits oiseaux à l'œil immense qui voletait avec lenteur dans l'air chaud. Les cierges accrochés aux murs donnaient à leurs carapaces d'un noir de geai des reflets étranges, métalliques et Philips s'approcha, fasciné, mains tendus pour en toucher un.

Ses doigts effleurèrent un des golems qui semblait somnoler, touchant ses ailes douces et fines comme des ailes de chauve-souris. Le golem réagit violemment, ouvrant son œil et transmit son message : une voix grave, avec un accent atroce, asiatique, qui rendait incompréhensibles ses cris, s'éleva, furieuse.

Effrayé, il s'écarta le plus vite possible de la chose et parcourut rapidement la distance qui le séparait de la porte au fond du couloir. Avant qu'il ait put l'atteindre, un grand homme, à la tignasse blonde, aux traits fatigués, yeux tombants, cernes bleutés le rejoignit, titubant de fatigue. Il eut un regard accusateur sur les traces de boue que laissait Philips sur le sol puis brandit une chemise, en sortit une flopée de feuilles, trouva un stylo dans les proches de sa blouse sale et marmonna d'une voix molle, avec, encore, un accent :

- Nom ? Prénom ? Age ?

- Quoi ? lança timidement le jeune homme qui n'avait pas compris.

- Tu veux devenir traqueur, non ? La porte t'a annoncé. Faut bien remplir les registres.

- Ah, Philips Cameron, dix-neuf ans.

- De plus en plus jeune, soupira l'autre, et signe là.

Le garçon s'exécuta maladroitement et le plus âgé rangea la feuille, la froissant au passage.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ? Ah, non. Tu as le numéro 346 pour le dortoir. Le type est mort il y a pas longtemps. Et pense à enfiler ton uniforme, il doit être sur le lit.

Philips n'osa pas demander où était le dortoir et regarda s'éloigner le type blond. Puis eut un sourire réjoui.

Traqueur ? Traqueur ? Il l'était enfin !

Empli d'un orgueil stupide, il s'éloigna dans la tour, traversa le centre autour duquel s'évasait des escaliers qui montaient jusqu'au sommet en tourbillonnant.

Fasciné, il leva ma tête vers le sommet du bâtiment, admirant le ballet des scientifiques en blouse, traqueurs pressés qui couraient sur les marches, cherchant un exorciste.

Il percuta soudain quelqu'un et reprit ses esprits. L'individu lui tournait le dos, vêtu d'un uniforme noir et fixait son tas de nourriture qui dégringolait maintenant sur le sol.

Des cheveux blancs, petite taille, surement un vieux, pensa Philips.

Il se pencha pour ramasser les aliments et croisa le regard gris, vif, brillant d'une colère bien dissimulée et le visage d'un jeune adolescent, surement plus jeune que lui. Surpris, il s'écarta.

Puis il vit l'horrible cicatrice qui courait sur la moitié de son visage, traits rouges, boursouflés, en forme d'étoiles, traversant son œil, répugnant.

Il eut une exclamation de surprise et recula.

L'autre ne le regarda même pas, trop concentré sur sa précieuse nourriture qu'il empilait entre ses bras frêles puis se tourna vers lui avec un regard outragé.

- Tu as fait tomber mon déjeuner, fit-il d'un air accusateur.

Philips bredouilla un pardon inaudible, se demandant s'il avait à faire à un akuma ou un homme, comme lui. Le plus jeune le regarda, d'abord méfiant puis se fendit d'un sourire et lui tendit une main gantée. Il la serra, sentant que les doigts du jeune garçon avaient une consistance étrange puis se dit que c'était son imagination et se força à lui sourire.

Il venait de reconnaître l'uniforme des exorcistes et s'obligea à sembler heureux de le connaître, autant bien commencer avec ses futurs collègues.

- Je m'appelle Philips, je viens d'arriver. Et toi ?

- Nouvel exorciste ? demanda l'autre en observant ses vêtements civils pleins de boues.

- Non, traqueur.

- Ah. Je suis Allen, enchanté. J'espère que tu te sentiras chez toi ici.

Philips se demanda comment on pouvait se sentir chez soi dans cette tour humide où couraient des vents froids qui agitaient son manteau puis se dit qu'un exorciste devait connaître mieux l'endroit que lui et que cela s'avérait surement merveilleux.

L'autre le laissa, repartant dans un couloir et disparaissant dans l'ombre. Le jeune homme ne bougea d'abord pas puis alors que la somnolence le gagnait, il sursauta et se précipita dans un des couloir, traversant des salles étrangères et finit par trouver un jeune adolescent fluet qui lui indiqua le sous sol et donc les dortoirs.

Le cœur battant, il descendit les marches, se sentant frissonner au contact d'une brise fraiche puis atteignit une vaste salle ronde dont les limites se perdaient dans l'ombre, éclairés de feux ronflants autour desquels se massaient des traqueurs. Sans oser prendre la parole, il admira les dimensions incroyables de la salle, au plafond bas mais qui devait faire toute la tour.

D'autres escaliers descendaient en spirale dans ce qui était le centre de la salle et il quitta les marches pour s'avancer dans les rangées de lits superposés qui étaient disposés de façon parfaitement géométriques, laissant des couloirs pour les traqueurs et se dispersant à l'infini. Sur chacun des lits était placardé un nombre et il chercha le sien, gardant le silence et se recroquevillant pour échapper aux regards des autres. Il le trouva dans l'allée 3, lit 46 en partant du centre.

Sa couche était celle du haut, constituée d'un coffre attaché aux barreaux métalliques du lit, de draps soigneusement pliés et d'un matelas un peu grinçant mais tout à fait agréable par rapport à son lit dans son village. Ravi, il escalada l'échelle branlante, rangea ses maigres possessions dans le coffre, mit les draps et ôta ses habits. Le froid à l'écart des feux des traqueurs était mordant et il se dépêcha d'enfiler la chemise, le pantalon de toile, les bottes et le long manteau brun qui composait son uniforme.

Ravi, il sauta à terre, tournoya sur lui même et se rapprocha ensuite des feux des traqueurs, se réchauffant sans parler. Il était apparemment trop tard pour manger à la cafétéria mais Philips était trop enchanté par le lieu pour penser à son estomac de misérable mortel.

Avant de se coucher, il se signa, avec un sourire béat, pensa à sa vie à la campagne et se dit que celle là s'annonçait bien mieux.

Si seulement…


	2. Chapter 2

Et voici le second chapitre ! Plus tard que je ne le croyais, le lycée a un rythme assez éreintant et difficile de trouver du temps libre pour écrire. J'espère donc qu'il n'y aura pas de fautes que j'aurais oublié dans ma relecture.

Philips se précise, ainsi que la Congrégation au niveau des traqueurs. Sans modèles, documents pour me baser, impossible de retranscrire la vraie vie des traqueurs. En voici donc ma version, possible ou non, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise.

* * *

Le lendemain, mal à l'aise, il mâchouillait plus qu'il ne mangeait un curieux porridge qui ne contenait pas ces aliments habituels qu'il trouvait à la ferme mais des choses épicées qui brûlaient un peu sa langue.

Levé très tôt, frissonnant dans ses draps et ses cheveux sales collés au visage, il s'était trainé jusqu'aux latrines qui bordaient le large dortoir, s'était rapidement lavé au robinet, profitant de l'eau courante, si chaude qu'il crut qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir se détacher du lavabo, savourant le contact du liquide sur ses mains crasseuses, ses ongles pleins de terre, cassés, rongés, en sang, ses bleus, ses plaies innombrables.

Il s'était maladroitement rasé, peu à l'aise avec le matériel mis à disposition, usé et au coupant émousser qui râpait plus sa peau. Il n'aimait pas le contact rêche de sa barbe sur ses doigts et finit à la hâte, laissant son épiderme à vif, la barbe en un joyeux chaos. Il essuya distraitement les quelques gouttes de sang et reposa l'instrument après l'avoir soigneusement lavé. Un traqueur le regarda, surpris du soin qu'il apportait au matériel et Philips, étonné, le vit ranger le sien, sale, rouillé, dans le bac qui les contenait.

Les traqueurs étaient donc si peu soigneux ? Ou le matériel était déjà usé ?

Philips se reprit. La Congrégation ne proposerait jamais des choses brisées ou de mauvaise qualité ! C'était surement une faute des traqueurs.

En se regardant dans le miroir flou, il avait réalisé qu'un bronzage avait bruni sa peau durant son voyage et sa peau découpait un halot rougeâtre autour du tracé nouveau, blanc, étrange, il y a quelques minutes dissimulé par sa barbe.

Il s'inspecta, passant de l'eau sur ses yeux rougis par le sommeil, salua un traqueur qui allait se soulager, s'exécuta et s'habilla fièrement, lissant son uniforme avec un orgueil qui frisait à la dévotion.

Il traversa timidement les couloirs froids de la Congrégation, vides à cette heure matinale, où erraient seulement quelques scientifiques aux lourdes cernes, une secrétaire sèche aux jambes interminables qui rabrouait les retardataires et d'autres créatures étranges de la Congrégation qui intimidaient le nouvel arrivant.

Arrivé au petit comptoir, fermé par des grilles métalliques imposantes, il avait hésité, bafouillé et un des cuisiniers lui avait placé dans les mains ce bol fumant. Philips avait tenté de protester, voyant un exorciste se faire servir généreusement, choisissant même mais on l'avait ignoré. Plus tard, il avait vu d'autres traqueurs passer, prenant furtivement leur ration, sans répondre ou insister.

Bah, c'était surement une mesure pour leur santé, cette bouillie devait être plus nourrissante et les aider dans leur travail.

Soudain heureux, il croisa alors pour la première fois le regard mauvais que lui lançait le type assis en face de lui et qui rendait désagréable son petit déjeuner. A peu près de sa taille, surement de son âge, son voisin était… une fille, un garçon ?

Philips n'arrivait pas à se décider, le visage de l'autre étant caché sous une épaisse frange brune et ses cheveux étant assez longs, retenus en un catogan, tombant sur son épaule.

L'anglais préférait admirer ses vêtements asiatiques, soie sombre, tachée de terre et de branchages, chaussures délicates et pantalon blanc, choses qui l'avaient attirées comme les diamants captivent les pies voleuses. D'abord impressionné par tant d'exotisme, le traqueur s'était rapproché en voyant l'autre (homme, femme ?) manger seule dans le réfectoire. Lui même se sentait un peu perdu parmi les grands tableaux, ses murs immenses de pierre blanche, ses lustres imposants et cet espace vide, toutes ces tables qui s'étendaient dans ce qui lui semblait l'équivalent d'un champs entier.

L'autre finit son plat de nouilles, posa avec cérémonie ses baguettes et releva la tête. Puis, dans un ballet fascinant pour le traqueur, ses yeux se figèrent, ses sourcils se froncèrent, doucement, creusant des rides sur sa peau d'un blanc opalin, ses pupilles s'écarquillèrent comme celles d'un chat et le blanc de ses yeux entoura bientôt complétement ses iris d'un bleu froid.

Il les avait bridé, les cils assez longs, ourlés autour de ses paupières comme taillés brutalement dans son visage, trait net, déchirures horizontales qui fascinait et terrifiait l'anglais, si peu habitué aux étrangers.

Philips recula un peu sur le banc, avec la nette impression que la température venait de chuter brutalement. Il frissonna.

- Bonjour, tenta-t-il. Tu es traqueur, aussi ?

Philips ne croyait pas que cela fut possible mais la peau du front de l'autre se plissa encore plus, la colère emplit ses yeux fatigués et sa bouche se tordit en une moue furieuse.

- Moi ? Un … traqueur ? grinça l'asiatique avec un accent prononcé.

- Euh …

- Traqueur ?! beugla soudainement l'autre. Je ne suis pas aussi stupide, aussi étroit, aussi con que vous, pauvre imbécile !

Il pointa soudain une sorte de long sabre vers Philips et il recula brutalement, se pliant pour éviter la lame qui lui chatouillait la pomme d'Adam. Il ne comprenait pas la moitié des insultes, son vocabulaire trop réduit pour lui servir ici.

Un akuma déguisé ? Surement pour être si brutal !

L'anglais crut sa dernière heure arriver, ferma les yeux, crispa les mâchoires alors que l'autre continuait de débiter des injures à son encontre et pria consciencieusement.

- Kanda ! fit une voix féminine. Arrête de les menacer !

Il rouvrit les yeux, une jeune asiatique, aux yeux d'un doux lavande, le regardait avec un sourire doux. Une exorciste ?

Rassuré, Philips montra l'homme qui le menaçait toujours :

- C'est un akuma !

Sans que l'anglais comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, la table percuta son front, son plateau finit à terre et lui bascula sur le carrelage, écrasé par le poids du meuble. L'asiatique, tremblant de rage, tenait encore l'extrémité du meuble qu'il venait de faire basculer sur le traqueur et ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux fentes furieuses.

La jeune fille se mit entre eux deux et repoussa l'autre, avant de se tourner vers lui et murmurer d'un air désolé :

- Il vaut mieux que tu manges à une autre table, Kanda est de mauvaise humeur.

- Ne t'approche plus jamais ! cracha le dénommé Kanda.

Prudent, Philips ramassa les restes de son repas à terre, habitué à ne pas gâcher, sous le regard étonné de la jeune fille et partit sans se tourner.

Deux traqueurs venaient de s'attabler et il les rejoignit timidement, se promettant d'éviter ce type monstrueux. Les deux hommes riaient justement et redoublèrent de gloussements à sa venue. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se calmèrent, les épaules encore secouées d'un rire puissant.

- C'est qui ce dingue ? lâcha-t-il, encore tremblant

L'intéressé le foudroyait du regard et Philips n'osait pas se tourner, de peur de croiser ses yeux d'acier. Il avait l'impression que deux lames s'enfonçaient dans sa nuque.

- C'est Kanda, un exorciste. Et t'as pas raté ton coup, je te béni pour ce que tu viens de faire, lança un des traqueurs.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est un con, il nous déteste sans raison et nous méprise. Au moins, maintenant, il a une raison de te haïr.

- Ah, fit Philips, peu convaincu.

Un exorciste ? Cet aigri ? Bah, il devait être fatigué pour lui parler si méchamment et les autres étaient bien stupides de se moquer d'un exorciste.

- C'était beau, tu l'as fait exprès ?

- Non ! Non, surement pas.

- Dommage, ça lui apprendra. Quel sale type…

- C'est un exorciste, non ? risqua Philips.

- Et alors ? C'est pas parce qu'il a un sabre qui fait de la lumière qu'il est supérieur à nous et qu'il peut tout faire !

- Il est un élu de Dieu…

- Mais on est tous égaux devant Dieu, non ?

- Oui mais… certains le sont plus que d'autres, ajouta-t-il, sans se rappeler où il avait entendu cette phrase mais assez content de paraître cultivé.

- Mais rien, il a tort et c'est un con. Regarde Lenalee Lee, la fille à coté de lui, elle est exorciste mais ça ne l'empêche pas de venir nous voir, de discuter avec nous et être gentille. C'est tout, conclut le traqueur.

Vexé, Philips avala rapidement le reste de son repas et grignotait distraitement sa miche de pain quand deux nouveaux, un grand échelas roux et le jeune vieux qu'il avait croisé, se présentèrent à l'entrée et rejoignirent l'asiatique colérique et l'autre exorciste.

Une dispute éclata bientôt entre le roux et l'asiatique et ils commencèrent à se frapper, le premier subissant en riant plus qu'il ne réagissait.

- Ce sont tous des exorcistes ? demanda-t-il distraitement.

- Oui, Walker, le type à la cicatrice et Bookman, le roux.

- Ils ont l'air jeunes.

- Ils sont moins âgés que nous ! ajouta l'autre traqueur.

- Ah ? souffla Philips, stupéfait.

Il pensait que les élus de Dieu étaient de vénérables moines ou des adultes, entrainés, qui avaient vécus, connus, pas des gosses plus jeunes que lui !

- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? demanda le traqueur devant lui.

- A … A … Quelque chose d'autre.

- Déçu ? Beaucoup de types comme toi le sont en arrivant.

- Ah, non ! Surement pas. Si Dieu les a choisit, l'âge n'y changera rien.

- « Aux âmes bien nées, la valeur n'attend point le nombre des années », récita difficilement son vis à vis.

- Quoi ?

- Corneille, tu ne connais pas ? Une troupe de théâtre est passée la semaine dernière.

- Une bonne idée de Komui, intervint l'autre traqueur qui était resté silencieux.

- A part les exorcistes ou la section scientifique, on s'ennuie un peu, ajouta son voisin.

- On s'ennuie ? demanda le nouvel arrivant.

Pour Philips, la notion d'ennui était assez lointaine, il n'avait pas vraiment de temps libre. Il y avait tellement de choses à faire à la ferme, on l'avait retiré de l'école pour aider, il n'allait surement pas perdre du temps à s'ennuyer. Les deux traqueurs éclatèrent de rire.

- C'est rare, concédèrent-ils. Kanda et les autres mettent un peu d'animation. Et Komui a changé des choses.

- Maintenant, on nous aide un peu, on nous occupe. Avant, on était … vraiment…

- Rien.

Leur manière de compléter les phrases de l'autre était étrange, cette façon d'enchainer sans temps mort comme deux acteurs rodés à la pièce. Mais ils ne se ressemblaient pas assez pour être frères.

- Vous êtes là depuis quand ?

- Un an pour moi et deux ans pour lui, répondit le premier traqueur en montrant son voisin.

- On est des vétérans !

Philips ne connaissant pas le sens du mot, il se tut et finit rapidement de manger. Puis quitta le réfectoire, plus intrigué qu'en entrant.

Les exorcistes le fascinaient toujours autant mais il était un peu déçu de les voir si jeunes, si exotiques, si indisciplinés… Ce n'était pas exactement ainsi qu'il voyait la Congrégation.

Il haussa soudain les épaules, chassant sa déception. Et alors ?

S'ils étaient jeunes, tant mieux, il ne serait pas le petit dernier de la troupe s'ils étaient d'autres pays, qu'ils rejoignent son beau pays pour le soutenir était la preuve de leur supériorité, eux, anglais s'ils étaient indisciplinés, c'était parce qu'ils étaient au dessus des ordres, non ?

Ils étaient les élus de Dieu, ça justifiait tout.

En sortant, il fut bousculé par un membre de la section scientifique, un trentenaire à l'air exténué, comme les chevaux à bout de course qu'on devait abattre dans les champs lorsqu'ils ne pouvaient plus tirer leurs charges quotidiennes de céréales. Il marmonnait des insultes à l'égard de Kanda, si violentes qu'elles firent rougir Philips.

Gêné que l'homme injure ainsi un exorciste, il lui prit le bras et murmura timidement :

- Vous ne devriez pas parler ainsi de lui.

Son interlocuteur se dégagea sèchement, le regarda avec dédain puis haussa les épaules :

- Encore un fanatique, lâcha-t-il, comme un constat.

- Un ? demanda Philips, ne connaissant pas le mot.

- Tu es idiot de t'être engagé, ne t'enfonces pas plus en vénérant ceux qui vont provoquer ta mort.

Philips ne comprenait pas ce que l'homme disait et il avait, de toute façon, un accent et une façon de parler trop américaine pour que l'anglais saisisse. Il se contenta d'acquiescer poliment et lâcha le scientifique.

Il marcha ensuite, un peu hagard, incapable de se rappeler où il devait se présenter et s'enfonça à la suite du scientifique, suivant de loin, prudemment.

Où devait-il aller pour aider ? Que devait faire un traqueur ?

Ces questions ne l'avaient pas effleurés jusqu'à maintenant et il était complétement démuni face à cela. Il pensait que tout allait couler de source, qu'on allait lui apprendre, l'entrainer, le préparer… Mais non.

Bah, il arriverait bien à se trouver une occupation pour aider ou irait voir cet étrange australien qui devait savoir ce qu'il devait faire en tant que traqueur.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une secousse violente ébranlait les murs autour de lui et le jetait à terre.

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture, et si ça vous a plu, déplu, que vous avez une remarque, une idée, une critique, n'hésitez pas à commenter dans l'encadré gris, en dessous, juste là.


End file.
